1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fencing such as the type that might be used in suburbs for enclosing one's property and, in particular, to a type of fence assembly that will allow for wind passage therethrough without sacrificing privacy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Especially in areas where strong winds frequently occur, fence rigidity is required. Otherwise in a strong wind the fence will not be able to withstand the force of the wind and be knocked over. Even where the fences are rigid, a very strong wind can cause damage to the fence and as the fence ages even less force is required to damage the fence and blow it over.